


new feathery limbs

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Multi, New Discoveries, New wings, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Winged Adora, Winged Glimmer, Wingfic, Wingfic Exchange, Wordcount: 100-1.000, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adora gains a pair of wings, Catra and Glimmer are there as she tries to adjust.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Wingfic Exchange June 2020





	new feathery limbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glyphsinateacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsinateacup/gifts).



Unlike Glimmer, Adora wasn’t born with wings.

Like the majority of the population, both she and Catra had been born completely wingless and lived their lives that way, growing up like that. Glimmer had actually been the first winged person both of them had met, Glimmer’s mother Angella being the second. Her wings looked intimidating yet so beautiful and angel like, and the way she could fly through the sky in such an elegant way was almost mesmerizing, yet something both Adora and Catra had accepted that they would never do, wingless like they were.

But a month after the war had ended, and all three were on the same side and in a new budding relationship, Adora had woken up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain, and five minutes later she had a pair of fully formed wings of her back, something she was not used to in the slightest. It had surprised everyone, out of the three percent of the population that had wings, only five of those percent had gotten their wings by random growth later in life, instead of at birth.

They felt weird and so heavy, and in the beginning she couldn’t control them at all, it was like they did their own thing. She hadn’t learned to fly yet, but whenever she was happy she would unconsciously made them open up and flap slightly, and when she felt threatened she would either open them to their fullest to try to make herself look bigger, or use them as a shield around her, covering her, all without thinking.

Both Glimmer and Catra thought it was cute, Catra often flickering her tail back and forth as she laughed about how adorable it looked, while Glimmer would give her a happy and understanding smile, while she told her that she would get used to them sooner or later, and that all of this was normal until she learned to use them.

And it took time, and each day Adora seemed to discover something new about her new pair of limbs.

Once when they were walking through a cave, trying to look for campers who might not have returned to their villages after the war ended, some debris from the cave had began to fall, and without thinking she used her wings to shield her two girlfriends from the quickly falling stones. Both had been really impressed about her quick thinking and the clever way to use her wings, a sign she was getting better handling them.

And not even a day later, the three found a thing they all three could bound over, which now was their mutual hate of water.

Catra hated water for obvious reasons, being part feline, and Glimmer also seemed to hate it, yet Adora had never known why, until it started to rain and she felt the heavy stream of water on her wings for the very first time, and suddenly understood  _ everything _ . She went from liking rain and water to despising it in less than a minute.

The water made her feathers feel so wet and icky and so much heavier, and it felt like a sort of itch she couldn’t scratch, a growing discomfort.

“Wait until you actually learn to fly, wet wings make that impossible.” Glimmer had responded, and Adora had immediately jumped into her arms and then dragged Catra into the hug too, all three huddling for warmth before they tried to find a dry surface. There, they could just talk, and hopefully Adora could get some more advice about her wings, while hopefully getting to cuddle with both her and Catra. 

Yes, that would be nice. If the wings weren’t so heavy from her water, she knew they would flap from excitement.


End file.
